


In The Middle

by Spacecadet72



Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [9]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta and Benoit talk about when they knew how they felt about the other, and Charlotte has a nightmare.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling a bit with motivation the past week or so, and it feels so nice to be writing them again. I still have several stories within this verse, so there's more to come. :) I've had the next one all ready to go for a while, but I've been trying to be good and post in chronological order, so that one should be posted in the next couple of days.
> 
> The title is a reference to Mr. Darcy's line in Pride and Prejudice when Elizabeth asks when he first began to love her: “I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.”

The sound of raindrops against the roof filled the silent living room where Marta sat back against the arm of the couch, her legs in Benoit's lap as they each read their own book, both of them taking comfort in each other's quiet presence. Charlotte had gone to bed hours ago, and they'd been having a quiet evening in.

Marta sat up slightly as she finished the chapter of the murder mystery she was reading, Harlan Thrombey's latest. The chapter had ended on a tense note, with the detective stumbling on another victim, but she set her book down in her lap to look up at Benoit. His expression was serious as he read his book, some nonfiction work on forensic anthropology. She stared at him for several uninterrupted moments, happy to just look at him for a while, before he realized she was watching him and met her gaze.

"What is it?" he asked, lowering his book, but not closing it.

She shook her head. "I just wanted to look at you, that's all."

He smiled at her, soft and affectionate. "Done with your book?" he asked, nodding at it.

She shrugged. "No, I've still got a ways to go, but I wanted a break."

He slipped a bookmark in his book and set it to the side. "By staring at me?" he asked, his tone filled with humor.

She shrugged again, her smile unrepentant. "Sometimes I just like looking at you."

He shook his head fondly.

"When did you know that you liked me?" Marta asked, the thought barely occurring to her before it was out of her mouth. It was an idle curiosity, but now that the question hung between them, she desperately wanted to know. She had been attracted to him from the start, as much as she had tried to fight it, but they'd never talked about it before and she wondered what it had been like for him.

He paused for a moment, thinking, no doubt sifting through their early interactions all those months ago. It had to have been before he asked her out, but was there one moment that stood apart from the rest?

"Well," he said, reaching down to take one of her hands in his, "I was attracted to you from our first meeting, but I think it was seeing you with Charlotte at the grocery store. You were so good with her, and so beautiful. I did not think I had a chance, but I wished I did. I was completely gone by the time I came to ask you for medical advice."

She smiled at the memories, as she thought back to the butterflies she felt from the moment his blue eyes locked with hers.

"What was it like for you?" he asked as he began rubbing his thumb softly against the skin of her hand.

"I think I was a goner from the beginning," she said with a smile. Alice had teased her mercilessly about the guy she had met. She wondered what past Marta would have thought if she could have known where they would end up. "I fought it for a while, though." She shook her head. "You saw how long that lasted," she said with a laugh. "I just wasn't sure I should get involved with a parent, and I thought you wouldn't be interested."

He raised an amused eyebrow at that last statement. "I am glad you didn't fight it too much," he said with a fond smile as he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

She cupped his face in her hands as she pushed up into the kiss. They pulled back after a few moments, and she looked up at him with a smile, moving her hands from his face to wrap around one of his. She would never get over just how much she loved this man.

That last thought pulled Marta up short. Loved? She had known what she felt for him wasn't fleeting, but hadn't used that word in her thoughts before. But the more she thought about it, rolling the word around in her head, the more it felt right. She had dated before, but hadn't truly loved any of them. The love she felt for Benoit had been creeping up on her so gradually that she hadn't realized exactly when the feelings had deepened.

"What is it?" He moved his free hand to rest gently on top of theirs.

She smiled wide, giddiness spreading through her. "I love you."

His responding smile was dazzling and he surged forward to kiss her again. They were both smiling into the kiss and it was so joyful, her heart felt like it might burst. He pulled her in more tightly to him, her arms going around the back of his neck as she responded eagerly to his kisses.

They were both breathless as they pulled back, still grinning at each other.

"I love you too," he said, reaching up to cup her cheek, stroking her skin softly with his thumb. "I didn't want to say it first, I was not sure how you felt."

She shook her head. "I think I've loved you for a while, but I didn't realize it until just this moment." She rolled her eyes at herself and let out a self deprecating laugh.

"What made you realize?" He looked curious.

She shook her head. "I don't know, I was just thinking about you and thought how much I loved you, and it just made sense. I'm not sure why I didn't see it before now."

He was looking at her with such love in his eyes, she was kicking herself for not realizing her own feelings before now.

"Daddy?"

They both turned to see Charlotte standing in the doorway, her cheeks tear stained.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Benoit stood up and in three quick strides was crouched in front of his daughter.

"I had a bad dream," she said with a soft hiccuping breath.

"I am sorry to hear that, Lottie," he said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Charlotte shook her head.

He made a thoughtful noise. "Would a story help?" His voice was soft as he pushed some of Charlotte's hair back from her face and while Marta tried not to look like she was watching, she couldn't help but feel a swell of love for how tender he was being with Charlotte, how tenderness seemed to be an ingrained part of him.

Charlotte nodded, swiping at the tears in her eyes.

He stood, taking her hand to lead her back to her room.

"Can Marta come too?" she asked, her voice small.

He turned back to catch Marta's eye, a questioning look on his face. She gave a quick nod, feeling more of that love rise within her that Charlotte wanted her there after a nightmare.

"Sure, sweetheart," he said, turning back to Charlotte. "You can both listen to the story."

Marta stood quickly, moving over to them. She ran a hand over Charlotte's hair. "Your dad tells the best stories," her voice almost conspiratorial.

Charlotte nodded, a tentative smile on her lips. "I like when he does all the voices."

Marta looked down at her with a soft smile. "That's the best part."

Slipping his hands into theirs, he led them down the hall to Charlotte's room. "What sort of story do you think tonight, Lottie?"

Charlotte looked thoughtful as they walked into her room and Benoit tucked her into bed. Marta and Benoit knelt down together at Charlotte's bedside. He was closest to her and he began stroking her hair softly.

"Can you tell me a fairy tale?" she asked softly, already sounding like she was heading towards sleep.

He nodded. "Of course, sweetheart." Taking in a deep breath, he began his tale. "Once upon a time..."

Marta leaned into him as he spoke. He really did have a knack for storytelling, and Charlotte's eyes fell closed before the prince and princess even met, her breathing evening out.

Benoit trailed off, but kept stroking her hair as he waited to make sure she was fully asleep. He pulled his hand back after several soft moments, and turned to Marta as he stood, reaching a hand down to help her up. They walked out of the room, and he pulled the door closed behind them quietly.

Once they were back in the living room and settled together on the couch, Marta turned to him. "I love you." Her voice was serious, the earlier giddiness replaced with a deep conviction.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, but pulled back before it could go anywhere. "I love you too, darling."

As she snuggled in against him, she felt a peace settle over her. She didn't want anything more than to be in the arms of the man she loved, with his daughter sleeping down the hall.


End file.
